Vogue Man
Vogue, a brother of Strongboy and the former enemies of Strongboy and Chloroxine, has faced his almost deaths through his near death experiences. He is blamed by Strongboy that he is not able to save their sisters and not helping him get the sisters. He told Strongboy that he does not know how to fly. Strongboy tells Vogue that he is supposed to learn how to fly, but he is afraid to try too many times. He told Vogue that he should have flew to save their sisters. Vogue fights against Strongboy, causing too much problems. Chloroxine is trying to stop the fight, but she feels threatened by Vogue, causing her so rage because Vogue hits Strongboy in the face when Strongboy acceptedly listens to Chloroxine. This puts Chloroxine a guilt that she gives Strongboy an order, but Vogue does not follow this. Chloroxine grabs Vogue by telling Vogue that the Zemo and she are tired of hearing the twisted stories between two brothers when the brother rivlary turns ulgier. Chloroxine tells Vogue to end the fight, but Vogue refuses. Vogue pushes Chloroxine out of the way while Vogue hits Strongboy, causing STrongboy's face turns bad. Somehow, Chloroxine is brave to come in the way of Strongboy and is getting hitted by Vogue's bare hands, causing Vogue a guilt. This made Chloroxine piss off with her mind being ripped off by the whole event that gives her the traumatic flashback where Vogue hitted her in the face that reminds her of something hitted her too. She yelled out of her agony and went insane, started flying after Vogue. Vogue tried to tell her he is sorry that he did not mean to hit her and he is trying to hit his brother. She called Vogue something that Vogue never heard of. Something happend so fast. Strongboy suddenly realized and shouted that Chloroxine had bad seizure when she had the same flashback and told the Zemo to get Chloroxine out of Vogue's way. The Zemo come too late to stop Chloroxine. Chloroxine touched the taste of the powers of Vogue, acting so masculine and laughed cocky at Strongboy without knowing that she is not Vogue. When she still thought she was Vogue and knew the secrets of Vogue's half truth and surprised to know Strongboy's half lies, she called Strongboy a pathetic liar and gasped seeing an unconcious Vogue. She decided to save Vogue's life, costing her another guilt. She told Vogue how sorry she doubted him and admitted that Vogue was sweet inside. She turned to Strongboy, calling Strongboy how ashamed of you not able to save your sisters too while she touched Vogue again. The Zemo shouted at Chloroxine that absorption can kill Vogue. Chloroxine explained that she tried to give all the parts of Vogue's things that might work through her powers asa if she try. Vogue started to cough and tell Chloroxine that he is really glad she did know the truth and he kissed her accidentically, causing him to knock out by an absorption. This caused Chloroxine, the worst case of all, being double or triple absorbed powers of Vogue, giving her more cocky, revengeful, and bitterness. She flew the long way up the high and Strongboy went the same path and told her he is sorry about all of these things and he loved Chloroxine. She told him that she really did like his brother better than him right now. Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Futuristic Zemo Category:New Xiamen Category:Redd Family Category:Redd's Revenge Team Category:Zemo: Kappa Squad Category:1986 Fairview Comics Character Category:1986 Category:Zemo Squad Member List